Remembrance
by Kittyunknown
Summary: A new Haibane is born in the woods found without an cocoon, with the dream of chasing a light always out of her reach. She has the memories of the city, but how could a Haibane ever return to the town? R
1. Chapter 1

Almost none of these characters do I own wishes he did but, some minor characters and Kayri are mine.

* * *

"Hyohko! Damn it, you always disappear when it's your turn to clean up around here!"

"I don't disappear! I just don't come running." A young man smiled, a red cap covering his head, a book bag slouched against the wall by his feet. He grinned, "Anyways, why should I clean when you're so good at it?" He taunted, looking at a girl around his age of seventeen.

"As if!" The girl stood there yelling at him, her arms on her hips, she was glaring at him, her charcoal wings fluttering behind her to intensify her point. She was shorter than him, but she stood there defiantly in a tight dark blue shirt. Her dark black hair hung cropped short around her ears. "I had to help you last time even! When are you going to grow up!"

He glared back at her, "Its no concern of yours! Fine, I'll clean up!" He grabbed the broom away from the girl, giving up the hopeless battle. "Now go on, I got this."

She smiled in victory, "Yeah, yeah." She laughed, spinning on the ball of her foot. "I win!" She yelled in a singsong voice, running away from a grinning Hyohko.

"She is still new here, yet this place is already her home." He whispered to himself, as he picked up his book bag and made his way with the broom towards the boy's rooms. The factories halls where dark but still they where inviting, the lived in look of a place the Haibane had been for years. "Has it really only been a month since we found her?" His wings twitched on their own accord under a tan jacket he wore even in the hot weather.

His thoughts drifted back to the day that Midori found Kayri in the forest. No egg around, just the bloody body and wings. She had run back straight to him, screaming that he had to carry a girl back to Abandoned Factory. He smiled unconsciously at the thought of his fierce girlfriend Midori. But the image of the body sprawled in the forest, blood soaked wings trying to unfurl, the image couldn't escape his mind.

She was the first to be born in the forest, no one knew how long Kayri had lain there unconscious, unknowing that she was born to the world again. When he had finally got her to Abandoned Factory all of the other Haibane girls brought her to their dorm. They cleaned her bloody wings, washed her frail thin body and slipped a light green robe over her sleeping frame. She had slept for two more days, until one of the girls finally saw her eyes flutter open.

After that she became one of the family. The name Kayri was given to her when she spoke about her dream. She was swimming towards a golden light, it always danced out of her reach. "Kayri, retreating light." He spoke aloud to himself.

Hyohko passed by a broken window and looked down at the front of the factory, Kayri was dancing around with a child that just arrived. He saw her spin and twirl, another girl with messy hair in a schoolgirl uniform laughed at the antics of the other Haibane. "Why was she born in the forest, so far away from everyone?"

He stepped through the doorway into the boy's dorm; even at the late noon hour a few snored in their beds. Each one illuminated by the glow of their halos. He wished he was one of the sleeping, then he wouldn't be the one having to clean up the entire room. He sighed as he looked down the long hall with beds and different dressers and trunks.

"Hyohko!" A voice sounded behind him, angry.

He spun on his heel, his eyes wide "Ah… Midori!" He grinned foolishly at the girl with dark brown hair done up into two pigtails.

"Don't 'Midori' me! You where suppose to come and help me make lunch!" Her eyes twinkled mischievously at her boyfriend. "Now you have to make it up too me." She said it as fact, he grinned knowing he was caught skipping out on another chore.

He held up his hands, grinning at the winged girl, "You got me, but Kayri found me first." He laughed at the dark expression on her face.

"Found you first, eh? Well buddy, you better sort this out yourself, I'll forgive you this once, but I better not catch you skipping out on me again!" She was trying to hide a smile, so she turned sharply on her heel before he could see her face. "Anyways, I'm already done with lunch, you can get some when you want it." She started walking out of the room, but stopped before she stepped outside, "Hyohko, do you think Kayri is too familiar here, too comfortable?"

He stopped sweeping turning towards her, "I know what you mean, she knew this entire complex without being taken on a tour. She also knew the town, even her job at the small glass shop in town. It's as if she has already…"

"Lived in this town…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Shorta, Shorta!" Kayri danced around the small child to the laughs of him and the older female Haibane, Rakka. "So your going to live here for a month, huh?" The noon sun was already hot, making Kayri's clothes cling to her small frame.

"Yes, Dai was here two winters ago, and Shorta has his turn now in the summer, right Shorta?" Rakka added, smiling her small smile. Her orange hair was sticking up in wild angles as it always had. "Kayri, you've only been in Abandoned Factory for a month?"

"Yeah, only a month. It feels as if I have lived here all of my life, though." She smiled at Rakka and then at Shorta who had wandered off looking at the large complex that would serve as his home for the next month. He was just a young feather, but he was curious. "Hey you, Shorty!" She grinned wickedly as Shorta turned around on his heel about to pout. "Go inside, lunch is in there someplace, if you can find it." She grinned, a contagious grin that made even Rakka smile as well as Shorta.

Rakka lowered her voice just for Kayri, "Kayri, why don't you visit Old Home? We would love to have you, and there are a lot more girls there around your age. And all the kids stay there too." Rakka tugged at her schoolgirl uniform lightly, unconsciously.

"Old Home?" Kayri smiled, "I don't think I have ever even seen Old Home. . . I might show up one night and then you couldn't get rid of me!" She grinned, she was bouncing from foot to foot, never able to keep still.

Rakka clapped her hands together, "Great! You can stay for as long as you want!"

Kayri ran a hand through her dark black hair, "Hey now, I haven't even come over yet!"

"I know," Rakka laughed, "But it's going to be like a slumber party or something! It's too exciting just to wait for it!" She giggled, her wings moved slightly in the warm breeze.

"Yeah, yeah. I heard that the newest Haibane for Old Home was the twins right?" Kayri smiled, stretching in the sun, her arm flung over her head as she stood on tiptoe reaching as high as she could.

"Yes, they where born shortly after Reki went over the wall." Rakka smiled slightly at the remembrance of her friend.

"You mean, her day of flight came? That's the only time we Haibane can cross the walls, right?" Kayri's eyes glowed a soft, deep purple.

"The day of flight comes to all good Haibane, that's just how it is."

"That's just how it is…" The smile vanished from Kayri's face, her bright eyes becoming hard and cold. "Just, just how it is… everyone has to leave." Her face was crowded; her normal slouched stance was now ridged. But as soon as the mood came it left and Kayri was smiling again. "I'll come by tomorrow, I got to tend to Shorta now though."

"Okay!" Rakka hadn't noticed Kayri's switch of manner, the look of anger in her eyes. She waved to Shorta and Kayri as she made her way into the city streets. Shorta was waving vigorously until Kayri grabbed his hand and they started walking towards the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Please Review and tell me what you all think. Should I continue?

* * *

"I hope Rakka is here, it would be strange for me to just show up without any warning, especially because I was only invited yesterday." Kayri spoke to herself in her soft voice, a woven picnic basket clutched tightly in her pale hands. It was full of rice balls and other sweeter treats, all made by her earlier that morning. She had woken when it was still dark to prepare to visit Old Home, now she didn't want to screw the visit up. Her eyes burned softly in the morning light, her dark black hair hung heavily in the morning heat.

She was walking up a cobblestone path, already Old Home coming into sight. It looked old and welcoming, the bricks a well worn tan, it had a used sort of look to it, comforting. She passed along side many windmills turning gracefully in the slight breeze. The entire countryside was pleasant and welcoming. The sun beat gently down on her, she rustled her wings in the warm air.

"I wonder if I will fit in here… I got along fine with everyone in Abandoned Factory, but they all said Old Home was a place filled with snobbish girls." She was debating to herself as she walked slowly up the path, wondering if she really should be there or not. Would she fit in, was everyone as nice as Rakka was, or where they really as everyone said? Though the things they talked about where said jokingly and she knew she shouldn't take the rumors so seriously.

She did not have enough time to react as a shouting figure on a bike came bolting towards her. The girl took her hands off the handlebars and waved them about, it seemed she had forgotten to touch the breaks until a moment before she would run into Kayri. She had dark cut hair and was smiling as she put a foot down to steady the bike.

"You must be Kayri, Rakka told us that you would be coming around sometime today." She seemed to be all business with a smile. Though Kayri couldn't help but grin back at the girl.

"Ah… yeah, is that ok? She seemed to want me over as soon as I could come. Oh! I brought some things with me." She raised the picnic basket a bit, showing it to the other girl. She was trying not to be shy, but she still couldn't figure out how she was suppose to act in front of the girls in Old Home.

"Great! Just go inside, I have to get to work now anyways, I'll see you when I get home later tonight." She waved and took off before Kayri could do anything but wave.

Kayri sighed, "I don't know if that went well or not." She muttered lightly to herself as she made her way again towards Old Home. She was still muttering things to herself, eyes downcast, when a voice called out to her.

"What, didn't hear me the first time?" A new girl asked bending forwards slightly, "Are you Kayri?" She touched her glasses lightly and stood straight again. "Come on, follow me." She smiled and turned without letting Kayri say anything.

"I'm Hikari." She said as they started climbing steps inside the building. "Rakka should be in the guest room, it's usually where we all are if we are home." She looked over her shoulder, flipping out her blond hair, and smiled, she still had not left any room for Kayri to say anything.

Kayri followed behind her, eyes wide and staring at everything they passed. Old Home was large, all in soft tan colors and brick. She wondered how the pleasantly dark halls would look once it turned night. Would the warm shadows turn into her nightmares, or could it somehow retain the welcoming feeling. Abandoned Factory had so many windows and tears and fallen walls that there was almost always a light source someplace, though all the metal did not feel as welcoming as the warm brick passage ways of Old Home.

"Here we are!" Hikari announced, standing before a closed door. "Well common, Rakka has been so excited that you are coming over she could barley get to sleep last night." The girl giggled, covering her mouth delicately with one hand. She gently opened the door, walking into a sun filled room. "Rakka! Kayri is here."

Rakka came out of the small kitchen attached to the room, smiling and trying to pat her orange unruly hair down. She rushed towards Kayri, coming up to her and giving her a tight hug that Kayri returned. Kayri was already becoming comfortable in front of Rakka. "I'm so glad that you actually came!" Rakka said breathlessly, standing back slightly from Kayri and Hikari.

"Of course I came." Kayri said softly, smiling. Rakka was truly her friend, even though they had met only a few times in town. She would always try to help Rakka out, if she ever needed anything. But did Rakka return the feeling? Kayri tried not to frown as the evil thought came into her head. Of course Rakka was her friend, what else would she be?

Hikari moved further into the room, "have you cleaned breakfast up already Rakka? You know I would have helped you."

"Oh, no. It's alright, I was able to get it all put away." Rakka said smiling. She motioned for Kayri to take a seat at the large table in the room. There were quite a few chairs scattered around the table, and a large bed taking up a corner of the large room. A doorway led to an outside patio, the sun streaming through the open way.

"Well I would have helped you, but as it is, I need to start to work." She smiled and waved as she wlaked towards the door, "I work at the bakery, Kayri, I might be able to bring back a donut." She laughed as she closed the door behind her.

Rakka seemed to pout a little at that last remark. "She used my Halo mold as a bakery tool!" But she smiled; it was an old joke to her by now, just a bit of teasing of the older girl. "Alright, Kayri. Make yourself at home, you can stay in this room as long as you stay here!" She laughed, gesturing towards the bed.

Kayri grinned, "Thanks Rakka. Oh! I have some treats for you." She held up the picnic basket that she still held in her hands.

Rakka clapped her hands together, "Great, I'll put on some tea. So Kayri, how much of the cocoon dream do you remember?" She asked conversationally, as Kayri settled into her seat.

"I only remember the light. Something shinning, always outside of my grasp, I ran towards it but no matter how fast or far I ran I couldn't reach it." She sighed, talking about her dream never made Kayri happy, it just put a thoughtful expression on the young girls face. "Kayri. . . retreating light."


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, here is the chapter four, I hope everyone does not mind the small wait I had inbetween this and chapter 3. Please R&R!

* * *

"Ohhh! That sounds like so much fun!" Rakka exclaimed, to the laughter of the others around the room. She was leaning heavily on the table next to Kayri; her hands were balled into fists with her excitement. Even in her happiness she wore an expression of seriousness, she really thought that it would be so much fun and did not understand everyone else's laughter.

"Yeah and next thing you know she will be running circles around your shop!" Kana almost shouted, she was rolling around in her seat shaking with laughter. Her short cut black hair was bouncing around her flushed face. She slammed her fist onto the table, almost upsetting the tea cups and pot, the small treats on the table slid a bit towards Kayri who hurried to stack them neatly again.

"Will you calm down?" Asked a tired voice from the far end of the table. The girl had brown long hair that hung around her face loosely. Nemu was leaning on her elbow, smiling pleasantly at nothing.

"It's alright," Kayri said in a small voice, though everyone looked at her. "Rakka can come by the glass shop sometime, it might not be as fun as she thinks it is though."

"That's not the point." Hikari said, adjusting her glasses slightly. "Rakka doesn't seem to understand that things just happen, you don't plan for most of them." She said in an even voice, she never laughed as hard as the others.

"I understand!" Rakka said defending herself. "It's just that where ever Kayri is good things happen! I mean look at us, it's been a few weeks since we where all home at once." She added defiantly.

"Yes, but the twins are not here." Hikari said, glancing out of the darkening window. Dusk was fully upon Old Home, the shadows stretching into each other, the tanned brick turning to a darker brown. There was still some natural light inside the corridors, but the halls seemed to get longer and more crowded. The once friendly hallways seemed more commanding and frightening.

"They said they wouldn't be coming back tonight, remember Hikari?" Rakka said, her wings fluttering lightly behind her in the still warm air. "They wanted to stay at the bike shop tonight, seems like they where messing with the old motor bike again. I wonder what they will do to it this time." She said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, last time they tried to build a small windmill on the back of it." Kana added. "They really seem to like working with the machines scattered around town. Those two are more common to be seen dirty from head to toe and under some piece of equipment then actually doing something else around town."

"It's good for them." Nemu put in tiredly. "Just as it's good for me to get to sleep. The sun has set." She yawned, tipping back slightly in her chair.

"Sleepy head! But this is one of the times I have to agree with you." Kana said to the older girl. She stretched her arms above her head, yawning.

"That makes three of us." Hikari said, not an ounce of tiredness entered her voice. "Well we are off, you two will stay and clean up then?" The three stood up at about the same time, Kana was leaning on the table while Nemu tired not to trip over her chair.

"Yeah, I'm not tired yet, and I still want to talk to Kayri more." Rakka answered the other girl. Both Kayri and Rakka watched the other three leave the room. "Since its summer the sun stays out longer, and those three normally have a lot to do in the mornings. But I still love watching the sunset, though it's to late for to nights."

"Yeah." Kayri said, starting to clean up the dishes on the table. "In Abandoned Factory everyone stays up real late, and then wakes up in the afternoon. Only a few of us ever see the sun rise." She smiled as she collected the different teacups and rearranged the rest of the treats on the table, "Though I always am one of the last to go to bed and one of the first to rise. I…" She paused, she stopped moving, "I don't like my dreams, and since I am just fine on a few hours of sleep I rather have the least I can." She closed her eyes tightly, willing the remembrance of the dreams to go away.

"It's okay Kayri. They are only dreams." Rakka said getting up and going to her friend. She petted the other girls hair, "It will be fine. Anyways, you'll be sleeping here tonight!" She laughed and moved to pick up some of the dishes to take them into the kitchen.

"Thanks Rakka."

"Oh! It's not problem, besides we are friends aren't we?" She laughed, turning and walking towards the kitchen with her hands filled with dishes. Kayri followed behind her with the rest of the teacups and other dishes, they left out the extra treats on the table. "I wonder, should we make pancakes tomorrow? I bought all of the ingredients earlier this week. I just never knew when to make them." She laughed, filling the sink with water to wash everything. She clapped her hands together, "That's what we'll do, we will make pancakes tomorrow!"

Kayri laughed at the other girl's joy, "Pancakes it is. Do you want me to get everything set up for the morning?" She asked dropping more dishes into the filling sink.

"Sure," Rakka paused, her arms deep in soapy water, "Kayri…" The other girl turned towards her, a worried expression on her face, something in Rakka's voice did not sound like her. "You said you dreamed about chasing a golden light, one that was always out of reach, right?" Kayri nodded, even though Rakka's back was to her, but Rakka continued anyway, "I have had a dream recently, one of a golden light bouncing in front of me. But no matter how fast I run after it, it stays out of arms reach. My whole focus is on that one ball of light that I don't notice anything else." She pulled her arms out of the water and turned towards Kayri, "I know I am missing things, people, I don't know of everything that passes me by, but it seems like a whole life."

Kayri's eyes where wide, that was her dream. Her cocoon dream. "A whole life wasted and passed by, chasing something I could never have." Kayri said her eyes burning lightly with unshed tears.

"You… you know the meaning of your cocoon dream?" Rakka asked in disbelief. "That is not common, Kayri. I figured mine out, and expected to go over the wall. But you where born with the knowledge of your dream?" She leaned heavily on the counter, her arms still dripping water and bubbles.

"And I was born already with wings, and no cocoon in sight. I know, I am strange. But, how does that explain you knowing my dream? It has been tormenting me lately, something off to the side tries so hard to draw my attention to it, but no matter how much I want to look at it, I can never… never…" Kayri collapsed to the floor, her hands covering her face. Silent sobs racked her body. Rakka dropped to her knees, holding the younger girl to her.

She ran her hand over the girl's hair, trying to sooth the sobbing girl. "It… It will be okay, Kayri. I'm here. I'm here." She held the girl to her until she stopped shaking. "It'll be okay, I'm here Kayri." Rakka had grown up a bit since she had to save Reki, and she was sure she could help Kayri now.

"It's, it's just…" She tried not to cry out with the sudden chill her body felt in the warm air. "How could I… waste my entire life? Why, why do I feel like I am doing it again?" She cried into Rakka's shirt. "Why would I waste my life!" She hung on to the older girl, shoving her tear-streaked face into the other girls shoulder. "How… how could I waste my life, with someone so obviously trying to get my attention?"


End file.
